A War is Born Again
by Rogue-bobbyFn
Summary: Pyro makes his own team and quits Magneto's team. He plans to teach the homo-sapiens a lesson they will never forget. There are Rogue + Bobby pairings and possible others later on in the story. Please review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Please do not sue I am poor enough already lol the x-men do not belong to me  
  
Alena- I wasn't sure what to call this but then I just decided the title should be A War is Born Again for this story has a war in it-kind of Review please!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Pyro remembered when he came to Magneto to join his team the Brotherhood. The old man was not a fool that was clear, but he held back too much in Pyro's opinion. This was not Pyro's style, to hold back. He was like the flames of fire, which would burn giving no mercy. The adventure he expected with Magneto was not there. In a way Magneto was somehow like Xavier. From time to time all Magneto could say was patience, patience, patience. Ah yes it was more exciting with him, but Pyro wanted to fight right now to give a taste of those humans real pain. It would be so easy to torch one of them; he would cook them slowly and let them suffer. He chuckled when he thought of the humans who had the idea that mutants could not possibly be more powerful than them. Why some of them didn't even believe in them! Those imbeciles, one day he himself would teach them a lesson they would never forget. There was one problem though Magneto would certainly not allow it. The plan that brewed inside Pyro's head would not be allowed to be done. An suggestion came up, he could form his own team! The people would obey him he would be the leader! Slowly walking he made his way to Magneto inform him of his decision. 


	2. Notes and Pyro's quitting

Alena- Hey I have decided to go on. I'm actually kind of having fun writing this! ; )  
  
Disclaimer: Do I actually have to write again that the x-men aren't mine?  
  
The metal chair swerved abruptly " You want to leave? " Magneto's voice was calm but had an edge to it  
  
Pyro stared into Magneto's eyes, not afraid the glare Magneto gave him " I think it's about time I have my ways. After all now I can form my own team and they will listen to me. "  
  
Magneto broke into a laugh " Ah my dear boy, when I first saw you I thought you had common sense. Now I see that I am wrong. Do you think your foolish plans will actually work? "  
  
It was now Pyro's turn to laugh, " If they do not seem possible in any way I will make them work "  
  
Then without another word he marched proudly in a way that would remind you of Magneto and went out the door.  
  
In Pyro's mind he thought, " Now it is time for step two, I must gather those who are willing to follow my commands. Then we will train and wait for them to come " A glint formed into Pyro's eyes as he smiled. He was only 18 but knew what he would have to do. The " them" he spoke of was the X-men.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The class listened to Storm's lessons. Meanwhile Bobby and Rogue were passing notes. Storm looked at them waiting for them to notice her. The two indulged in reading each other's notes didn't notice her. Finally they looked up to see what all the giggling was about.  
  
Bobby stared nervously at Storm " Hi Ms. Munroe we were just uh-  
  
-reading each other's notes?" Storm finished his sentence for him.  
  
Rogue started saying " Ms. Munroe it's not his fault I uh asked him a question.  
  
Storm sighed, " From what I see here Bobby sent you a note first. Does this sound like a question to you Ms. D' Ancanto? "  
  
Storm started reading the notes and Rogue and Bobby put their heads down in embarrassment.  
  
Bobby- Hey Rogue can you meet me at lunch, I want to show you something  
  
Rogue- Hmm what should I do. Should I waste my time with this hideous man or enjoy my time alone?  
  
Bobby- Aww come on stop teasing. You know that you think me sexier than Brad Pitt so stop fooling yourself.  
  
Rogue- Fine but you have to show me whatever you want in the garden. I volunteered to work there today.  
  
When Storm was finished the whole class was howling with laughter.  
  
Storm told Bobby and rogue " I should expect better from you guys. Next time I wont let you off.  
  
Logan was listening the whole time and when the class was over he called Bobby " Hey Mr. I am Brad Pitt, don't go fooling yourself. "  
  
" The only man here sexier than Brad Pitt is me " he joked  
  
Alena- how was it? Review if youwant more please 


End file.
